SURPRISE
by Nikkitaa
Summary: A one-shot Lemon. Edward surprises Bella with a trip th their meadow, but where does that lead? Summary Sucks but check it out.


**Again, I own nothing. Though i would complain if i DID have Edwar ;)**

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and so I decided to take Bella out to our Meadow. I knew how much she loved it there, so I thought I would surprise her.

She rolled over in bed and looked at me. "Hey" she said sleepily

"Did I wake you?" I asked

"No." she lied

"I have a surprise." I told her flashing one her favorite crocked smiles.

"I hate surprise" she said with a pout "How bout you just tell me?"

"Nice try" I said gently kissing the top of her head "But you'll like this one"

"Fine" she grumbled, getting out of bed to get dressed. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows "Could you close your eyes?"

I did as she asked and heard her move over to the closet. I opened my eye a crack to see what she had decided on wearing. She had just removed her sleep shirt and I watched as she put on a blue tank top. I closed my eyes again, just incase she turned around, or I lost control.

She had the most beautiful body, whether clothed or not. Her skin was perfect and that colour went perfectly with it. _Calm down _I told myself.

She cleared her throat and I opened my eyes. She was stunning. She had decided on a jean skirt to go with the tank top. It went to the middle of her thigh and I found that I was literally unable to stop staring.

"What do you think?" she asked

"I think that you are a hypocrite" I said "You accuse me of dazzling you and yet you dress like that?"

"I can change" she said as she blushed

"You are so absurd" I said "Ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked

"Do you really think I'm that easily tricked" I asked

"I could hope" she said with a smile.

I scooped her up and took her out to the Volvo that was waiting in the drive. I put her in her seat and tied a blind fold around her eyed.

"Is this really necessary?" she demanded

"Yes" I said simply as I got into the drivers side. I drove to the end as far as possible. And when I stopped she asked

"Are we there yet?"

"Nearly" I answered "We have to run a ways"

I settled her on my back and she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around me. Had I been human she probably would have strangled me, then again had I been human a lot of things would be different.

Five minutes later we reached the meadow. I set her on her feet and told her not to move as I laid out the blanket. Then I walked behind her and removed the blind fold.

She squealed in delight when she realized where we were and kissed my neck.

"Surprise" I whispered in her ear before kissing a path down her neck

"I changed my mind" she said breathlessly "I like YOUR surprises"

I laughed as she went to the blanket. She sat down and I joined her. Oh how I wished we were already married so that I could simply take her right now. She laid down and stared at me.

**BPOV**

I loved the way Edward sparkled in the sun, it was mesmerizing. I laid back and took him all in. I was beyond worried about the wedding but I wished it was over so that I could have him. He lay down beside me and I pushed my body against his chest.

Seeing as it was his rule that he would not take me before we were married, I decided that I was going to have a little fun of my own. Slowly I unbuttoned his white shirt as I laid kisses down his chest. He stiffened so I kissed his lips and traced his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue into it, he relaxed slightly so I knew it was working.

Suddenly he hitched my leg around his waist. I kissed from his neck all the way up to his ear and began to nibble on it. He moaned and I smiled. I ran my hands up and down his chest and then down his arms. Slowly I began to grind my hips against his.

**EPOV**

I was not expecting this, not from my shy little blushing Bella. She began grinding her hips against mine and I was completely unprepared for the feeling of pleasure. I could feel myself go slightly hard under her and I hoped she hadn't realized it

She continued to grind me as she kissed my neck. I rolled slightly so that she was on top of me. She was so beautiful, and seductive.

**BPOV**

Now on top of him, I could feel his hardness under my body. Apparently I was better at this then I thought. I kissed his lips, passionately and he kissed me back with as much force. He slipped his tongue easily into my mouth and began to rub it against mine. I moaned into his mouth.

He closed his eyes as I started grinding a little faster. I could now feel him literally pulsing under my body. He flipped us over and he was hovering over top of me. He kissed me and ran his hands up my side, under my shirt. I shivered in pleasure as his cold hands caressed my burning skin. Slowly he lifted the shirt to expose my stomach, which he began to trace with kisses. I drew in a shaky breath.

"Do you mind?" he said as he grabbed the hem of my shirt.

_Stupid question_ I thought and lifted my back to help him get it off.

Once it was off he kissed my neck and said "I think I've changed my mind too"

"About what?" I panted as he shifted his hips against mine

"I can't wait a month" he said "I want you know"

I looked at his face to see if he was serious. He looked like he was, and I was nervous but happy. His left hand cupped my breast as his mouth wrapped around my nipple, through the bra. I moaned again, and he took it as encouragement. Slowly his hands moved down my body and went up my skirt. Incredibly slowly, that it was almost killing me, he grabbed the hem of my panties and slid them down my legs.

He came back up to kiss me and I took advantage of the moment. I ran my hands along his chest and moved down to unbutton his jeans. He grabbed my wrist to stop me and I looked at him with a pout.

I kissed and bit at his neck until his grip on my wrist loosened. When it did, I undid the button and unzipped the zipper, and pushed them down. As I was doing that, he ran his hands along my back and undid the clasps of my bra. He began to massage my breasts with his hands and I bucked my hips against his now plainly visible erection. He let out a growl of pleasure.

He kissed my lips and I felt something at my entrance, Slowly he thrust a finger into me and I gasped. _GOD that felt good_. I had waited so long to have him

"Oh Edward" I moaned as he inserted another finger and his thumb found my clit. My back ached as he began pumping his fingers slowly, as his thumb rubbed against me.

He removed his fingers and kissed my neck "Are you ready?" he asked

I nodded and he thrust his manhood into me. If there was any pain, I was to pleased to feel it. He pumped in and out slowly at first, but with every one they became more forceful.

I grabbed onto his back and moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him farther into me, which earned another growl from him.

My stomach began to tighten and I knew I would last much longer.

"Edward" I panted "I…..can't hold it much longer"

He smiled and his thrust came faster. My body began to shake violently with my release. With a few more thrust he followed.

When he had recovered, he pulled out and laid next to me.

"That was.." I started

"Amazing" he finished. I kissed his neck and cuddled up to his chest. "There is no doubt about it now" she said

"No doubt about what?" I asked

"I'm going to hell for sure" he said and I laughed

"I don't plan on letting that happen." I said "You're staying with me forever."

**_A/N: Check out my other Twilight stuff if you liked this. A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER is the first part in a little series i'm writing, and following that is WAIT. _**

**_Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I"M A REVIEW WHORE_**


End file.
